


The Snacks

by Sunset_Swerve_76



Series: JATP One-Shots [11]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28857513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunset_Swerve_76/pseuds/Sunset_Swerve_76
Summary: Summary: Mandatory everyone's alive college auSetting: College Campus 2025Warnings: NoneWords: 1,028
Relationships: Flynn/Carrie Wilson, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Series: JATP One-Shots [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115450
Kudos: 22





	The Snacks

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: Mandatory everyone's alive college au
> 
> Setting: College Campus 2025
> 
> Warnings: None
> 
> Words: 1,028

"Movie night at Julie's!" Luke called out as everyone made their way out of the building in which they just finished their music theory class for the day. He threw his arms over Reggie and Julie's shoulders. The latter shrugging him off.

"I have to ask my roommate first. You can't just come over," she stated.

"Oh come on you know Flynn won't care," Luke retaliated.

"Probably not but it's still nice to ask," Julie said pulling out her phone. She sent a quick text to her roommate who responded almost immediately. "We're all good. Flynn has a date tonight so we'll have the place to ourselves."

"Ooo! Who's the lucky lady?" Luke asked with a smirk.

"I don't really know. She's been talking to some girl in her dance class. I think her name is Carrie," Julie said with a shrug.

The group finished their walk across campus and made their way into Julie and Flynn's dorm. The boys all assumed their usual position in the room for movie night. Julie and Luke on the bed and Alex and Reggie on the small couch underneath them. Julie set up a sheet hanging it over the edge of Flynn's bed and the projector before climbing up onto the bed with Luke. Everyone immediately broke into an argument about what movie to watch before they eventually settled on Star Wars. A little way into the movie Reggie stood up.

"Julie where are the snacks?"

"We don't have any," Julie said pausing the movie.

"What!" Luke said jumping up and hitting his head on the ceiling. He rubbed it as he continued, "You don't have any snacks?"

"No, I don't have any snacks. You guys finished them the last time we had a movie night and I have had time to go get any more."

"Well then friends, I think this calls for a Target run!" Luke called climbing down off the bed and pulling on his shoes.

"Luke, you do remember we had our late class today right? It's like ten o'clock," Alex asked.

"Yes, but it's never too late for a Target run!"

Everyone sighed as they joined Luke in putting on their shoes before making their way out of the room, Julie making sure to lock it after they left. The walk to Target was full of chipper conversation about classes and plans for the weekend. When they eventually arrived Luke grabbed a cart pushing it over to the group. Reggie and Julie immediately began fighting for the spot in the basket of the cart. Julie ultimately winning. Reggie crossed his arms and pouted before getting a perfect idea. He ducked under Luke's arms so he was now between him and the cart. Reggie slid one leg into the space under the basket of the cart before pulling the second one up soon after. Julie and Luke laughed at the boy's antics and Alex sighed trying to distance himself from the group as much as possible.

Luke started to push the cart, struggling to get it started with the extra weight of Julie and Reggie weighing it down. They made their way to the chip aisle. Julie and Reggie calling out what types and flavors they wanted seeing as they couldn't easily grab anything off the shelves. Eventually, the group made it to the check-out line. Alex apologized profusely to the unamused cashier as Julie and Luke emptied the basket she was sitting in onto the conveyer belt. As Alex paid the outrageous bill they had racked up, Luke helped Julie and Reggie out of their positions on and within the cart handing them bags to carry. Laughing at an angry Alex, they all made their way back to Julie's dorm.

When they arrived they saw Flynn sitting on top of her desk in the corner as a blonde girl sat I the chair spinning back and forth slightly and laughing at something Flynn had just said.

"Oh hey!" Flynn greeted as everyone walked in and kicked off their shoes. "I was just about to text you Jules. Everyone this is Carrie. Carrie this is Alex, Luke, Reggie, and my roommate Julie," she introduced everyone. They all smiled and greeted the girl and she retired the gesture. "We were hoping we could join in on the movie night?" Flynn asked looking at Julie.

"Of course!" Julie said placing her bags down and pulling everything out.

"Lucky for you we just got snacks!" Reggie chimed in.

Everyone resumed their positions in the room, this time with Flynn and Carrie on the floor in front of the couch. Julie resumed the movie. The room was filled with laughter and thrown food as the movie progressed and people kept talking, but nobody would deny that they had fun. When the movie ended Julie was asleep on Luke's shoulder. Everyone said their quiet goodbyes as they tried not to wake her. Reggie and Alex headed out back to their dorm for the night as Flynn walked Carrie to hers. Luke lowered Julie's head so she was laying down before laying down next to her and pulling the blankets over them.

"Goodnight Luke," Flynn laughed as she crawled into her own ed after dropping Carrie off. It was not a rare occurrence for Luke to spend the night in the girls' dorm.

'Night Flynn," Luke responded with a laugh of his own before pulling Julie close to him and drifting off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, it's short, but I have family in town and not a lot of time to write. I just thought it'd be fun to write a college au! I really hope you guys enjoyed it! Thanks for reading!
> 
> Tomorrow I will post a one-shot within the canon universe called The Name, so keep an eye out for that. Until then please Vote and Comment it would really mean a lot! I would love to hear your guy's thoughts!
> 
> Requests are open and welcomed! Feel free to leave a comment on the first chapter of this book or private message me!
> 
> Until Tomorrow Fantoms!


End file.
